Sorry
by KimHanKyu
Summary: tangan, stir, hujan, malam, dan ...


_**Judul : Sorry ... (oneshot)**_

_**Genre : Family , Friendship**_

_**Rate : Teeneger**_

_**Cast : Super junior , Kangin (Kim Youngwoon), Donghae , Leeteuk (Park Junsoo) , Kim Heecul , Hankyung, Kim Ryeowook**_

Ini FF pertama aku maaaaf banget ya kalo jelek TT—TT

Ohya ini kan terinspirasinya karena berita-berita, jadi maaf kalo ada yang pernah buat. Tapi ini asli aku yang buat (:

_**********__ 13__elieve Their Prom15e_ _***********_

"Hyung ! hyung! HYUUUUUUUUUUNG !" teriak Donghae membangunkan hyung nya.

"BERISIK!" Katanya sambil menyelamkan dirinya dalam selimut.

"Hyung ini udah siang kita mau perform tau, terserah ya kalo teuk hyung marah"

"Iyaiya!" katanya lantang.

"Yaudah sekarang hyung cepet mandi, terus susul kita diruang makan."

Ia pun duduk dari tidurnya dengan setengah sadar "AAAAh !" teriaknya, Donghae pun mencium sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kangin Hyung! Kau minum lagi ya? Ckckck-_- udah dibilang berkali-kali tetep aja ngeyel."

"Udah sana pergi anak kecil jangan sok tau!"

"Terserahdeh, pokoknya nanti kalo udah selesai mandi lansung makan ya, kita tunggu diruang makan." Katanya tegas.

"Iyaiyaaa! Cerewet!"

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur mengambil handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, keadaannya masih setengah sadar. _Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh .._ (ceritanya suara shower hehe). Dimatikannya Shower yang mehujaninya. Setelah ia beranjak dari shower itu, ia melihat kaca yang tepat di bawahnya ada wastafel kecil untuk cuci tangan, terlihat bayangan nya dengan handuk kecil setengah melingkar di leher. Ia melihat dirinya dikaca itu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, _'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' _seorang yoeja yang berteriak. _AH! _Gumannya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Nafasnya tidak beraturan seperti ada seseorang yang baru mencekiknya, ia membuka keran itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Diambilnya air mengalir itu ke tangannya yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran, di guyurnya hingga membasahi mukanya. '_Kangin tenang … Kangin tenang … Kangin tenang …' _gumannya berkali-kali dengan tangan masih di pipi. Ia pun membuka kaca depannya dan mengambil sebatang sikat gigi yang bewarna biru sapphire dan odol sudah dipakai beberapa kali. Digosoknya sikat itu dengan cepat dimulutnya hingga berbusa, ia masukan air kedalam mulutnya dan membuangnya ke wastafel. Ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi itu tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar.

* * *

"HYUUUUNG!" Teriak Donghae memhentikan lamunannya dari ujung pintu sebelah kiri.

"Hah? Iya kenapa?"

"Kita udah sampe, ayo cepetan nanti manager hyung marah loh!" Kangin memutar bola matanya kesegala arah, tanpa isyarat apapun ia menggeser pintu disampingnya dan melangkahkan kaki dari mobil itu.

* * *

Terlihat sekumpulan orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Eunhyuk duduk dilantai sambil mendengarkan musik dipojok kiri dekat kaca yang menjulang tinggi, Leeteuk sedang tidur di sofa sementara sebelahnya terlihat Siwon yang membaca dengan headset sebelah kuping, Heechul Hangeng Shindong duduk di depan kaca untuk didandan oleh yoeja yang berpaikan stylist, sementara Ryeowook Kibum Donghae sedang berlatih koreografi dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun sedang asik bermain game di komputer, disebelahnya Sungmin yang sedang mencoret-coret kertas selembar yang ditataki meja. Terlihat bayangan dirinya di kaca besar sebelahnya, tiba-tiba teringat lagi potongan-potongan gambar yang menhantuinya sajak tadi pagi. Dua buah tangan mengenggam stir, hujan menyerbu jendela depannya, dan … ... ... Ia ingin mengingatnya lagi lebih jelas tapi kepalanya terasa sakit dan pandangannya hampir kabut. Dipenggang kepalanya sebelah tangan, sementara tangan sebelahnya menahan dirinya jatuh dengan bersadar di kaca tersebut. Entah karena gelap malam atau ingatannya yang tak sempurna membuat itu menjadi gelap dan kabut.

"HYUNG? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae berkata tiba-tiba yang sudah ada disampingnya.

"hah? Engga kok" jawabnya dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Donghae menyipitkan matanya.

"Tuh kan hyung dibilang jangan minum terus, aku buatin teh anget ya?"

_*Author numpang:eh di Korea ada teh anget kan?_*

"Katanya ga boleh minum"

"Hyung aku serius -_-"

"Hahaha gausah gapapa kok, lo tau gw kan?"

"yaudahdeh hyung terserah aja, tapi kalo pusing lagi bilang ya"

"Iya Eunhyuuuuuk"

"Sipdeh Leeteeeuk hyung;)"

Tiba-tiba manager hyung datang sambil menepuk tangannya keras "AYO AYO SUPER JUNIOR ! PERFORMANCE SEGERA DIMULAI ! do your best! Ok?"

Siwon langsung membangunkan Leeteuk disebelahnya. Semua bergabung bersatu membentuk lingkaran. Diawali dengan tangannya Leeteuk mejulang ketengah, lalu disusul oleh Heechul Hangeng Kangin dan seterusnya. "hana dhul se!" teriak Leeteuk memberi aba-aba. "SUPER JUNIOR ! GO GO !" Jawab 12 member lainnya sambil mengguncangkan tangannya naik turun, dan melepaskannya keatas.

**_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_**

**_Naega naega naega meonjeo_**

**_Nege nege nege ppajyeo_**

**_ Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_**

**_Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty_**

**_Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo_**

**_Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo_**

_**Naega michyeo michyeo bab**y  
___

* * *

Kangin merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Ia sangat penasaran apa yang menghantuinya dari tadi. Sudah berkali-kali sejak dia perform untuk mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami kemarin, tapi hasilnya nihil.

_Tik tik tik tik tik_… Suara deras hujan di kaca jendelanya menghentikan lamunannya, ia pun segera menutup jendela itu dengan hordeng. '_SREEEK!'_ Baru setengah ia menutup hordeng itu, ia teringat sesuatu yang mirip kejadian ini. _suara kaca yang terkena hujan._Semua ingatan semalam teringat semua.

Ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi, dibuka keran sekilat angin hingga air menetes deras, dibasuhnya muka berkali-kali. Dilihatnya kaca yang mematulkan dirinya.

* * *

Ia menutup pintu itu perlahan, dilihatnya Hangeng sedang mengaduk-aduk panci api, sementara Ryeowook memotong sayuran, disana juga terlihat Donghae yang sedang usil mencicipi makanan yang dimasak. Leeteuk sedang beres dikamarnya dengan pintu terbuka. Heechul membaca novel di sofa depan TV yang tepat dibawahnya Kyuhyun sedang menonton drama. Ia berjalan tanpa suara menuju sofa tempat Heechul duduk. Duduknya tegak seperti orang grogi, matanya berputar kesegala arah. Heechul hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu melanjutkan membaca. Ia ingin sekali membicarankan hal itu kepada seseoarang eh salah bukan seseorang tapi '_segroup'_. Ia termenung akan yang ia mau bicarakan, dua menit telah berlalu tetap saja ia tidak tau cara mengungkapkannya.

"hyung? Hyuuuung …" Panggil Donghae sambil melambaikan tangan nya kedepan Kangin.

"HYANG HYUNG HYANG HYUNG!" Teriaknya lantang. Jangankan Donghae, Leeteuk Heechul Hangeng Ryeowook saja kaget melihatnya.

"STOP IT ! DARI TADI MANGGIL MELULU! MAU DIMARAHIN SIAPA LAGI! HAH? LEETEUK? MANAGER HYUNG? ANAK AYAM AJA SEKALIAN MARAHIN GW!" Lanjutnya. Hangeng berhenti mengaduk, Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan memotong sayuran, Heechul melihatnya dengan buku setangah menutup, Kyuhyun mematikan TV nya sementara Leeteuk keluar dari kamar. Semua mata tertuju Kangin. Grogi itu samakin menghampirinya. Ia menatap sekitar. Semua hening hanya suara masakan yang sedang dimasak. Kangin langsung berlari kearah kamarnya, Leeteuk berusaha mengejarnya tapi terlambat. Kangin sudah menutup dan mengunci kamarnya dengan rapat. Ia bersandar didepan pintu, masih shock dengan apa yang dia baru alami.

_DEKDEKDEK …_ "Kangin-ah … kamu kenapa?" terdengar suara Leeteuk pelan. "Kalo ada masalah kamu bisa menceritakannya" katanya sambil mengetuk pintu lagi dengan lembut. "Inget ya kita keluarga … Kita harus saling membantu dan menghadapi secara bersama-sama" lanjutnya. Kangin masih diam, Ia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dengan badan bersadar di pintu, matanya mulai memerah, tak kuasa ia menahan air mata. Ia menutup mulut nya agar tak bersuara.

"Inget ya kita ini udah lebih dari 5 tahun loh … Asin manis laut udah dilewati bersama-sama. Kalo kamu cerita aja sama aku nanti pasti lebih tenang, nanti aku juga bakalan cari solusinya, tapi kalo kamu belum siap aku bakal setia menanti kamu siap." Suara lembut Leeteuk dan kata-kata terkhirnya membuat Kangin luluh.

Diputarnya kunci yang tergantung dengan hati-hati, lalu di gesernya pintu dengan berlahan. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang berada di hadapan nya, mata Kangin masih merah karena tangis tadi. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar, ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Semua mata masih tertuju padanya. Hening, tangannya berguncang pelan. Leteuk mehadap kebelekangan seperti mengisyaratkan untuk kembali normal. Mereka pun mejalankan rutinitasnya, Ryeowook Hangeng memasak, Heechul membaca, dan Kyuhyun menonton, sementara Donghae sok jbjb _(join bareng - join bareng)_ Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk melangkahkan kalinya menuju kamar itu. Ia mengarah ke jendela yang ditutup setengah hordeng, hujan masih turun deras. Dibalikan badan nya kearah Kangin.

"Kau kenapa?" katanya lembut.

"Hyuuung … Mianhae ... Mian miaaan .. Miaan." Ucap Kangin dengan suara yang semakin pelan dan menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dengan menekungkan lututnya kedepan. Leeteuk pun menghampiri Kangin yang keadaannya dalam setengah berdiri itu. Memegang pundaknya dan mengarahkannya menuju kasur disebelahnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan, Leeteuk mengusap air matanya dan mengelus rambutnya layaknya seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya.

"hyung …" ucap Kangin memberanikan diri menatap Leeteuk.

"nee?"

"Kau tahu kan aku semalam minum hingga mabuk?" Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Leeteuk tersenyum kearahnya, lalu senyuman itu lama-lama berubah menjadi senyum mengejek. Kangin terbingung melihat tingkah hyungnya.

"Biar aku tebak, terus kamu berantem sama orang sampai pukul-pukulan atau kau mengancurkan seisi bar itu." ucap Leeteuk sambil menahan ketawa.

"Kalo bukan gitu namanya bukan Kangin yang selalu bikin keributan" lanjutnya.

"Aduuuuh bukan itu hyuuuung" jawab Kangin dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Terus apa?" padang Leeteuk sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Mmmm.. kali ini lebih parah …"

"kau dituntut? Yaweslah biar aku yang minta maaf." Jawab Teuk sambil mengelus Kangin lagi.

"Bukan hyuuuung .." tangannya menggeser tangan Leeteuk dari kepalanya.

"Terus?"

"Aku …" Selalu saja mulutnya terkunci.

"Mmm.. umm.. emm .. Ak ... Aku …" Leeteuk mendekatkan kan kepalanya kearah Kangin. Ia mengambil udara lalu menghembuskannya, diberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Aku menabrak seseorang" ucapnya tegas membuat Leeteuk membuka mata nya lebar. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, 5 namja berjatuhan tak beraturan seperti sudah menguping pembicaraan 2 namja.

"APA?"

"HYUNG KAU BERCANDA KAN"

"Hyung jadi ini yang membuat kau melamun?"

"APA YANG TERJADI SEMALAM? JELASKAN S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G!"

"Hyung?"

Semua bertanya tidak beratura, hanya 2 namja yang terdiam, sahabat terbaiknya. Heechul dan Leeteuk. Semua pandangan masih tak luput dari Kangin, berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Sementara Kangin menunduk tak berani memandang kearah kedepan.

* * *

Suara kaki Leeteuk tidak bisa diam, berputar ke segalah arah. Semua member berada dalam satu dorm sekarang. 13 namja sekarang mempunyai pikiran yang sama, _bagaimana menyelesaikanya_.

"Ottoke?" dengar suara Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm…" desah Leeteuk sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku akan memberitahu ini kepada manager hyung"

"JANGAN!" Bentak Heechul.

"Wae?"

"Gimana kalau kita menyembunyikannya? Jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang kejadian ini kecuali boyband kita!" jawabnya.

"Gimana sama keluarga tabrakannya?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"Keluarganya belum tentu tahu"

"ENGGA! Aku ga setuju! Serapat-rapat nya bunga bangkai ditutup pasti akan tercium, sepintar-pintarnya orang menyembunyikan seseatu pasti ketauhan!" tegas Leeteuk.

"Tapi bagimana dengan ELF? Bagaimana dengan nama baik Super junior?" bantah Heechul beranjak dari tempatnya menuju Leeteuk.

"Hee! Udahlah" jawab Hangeng menenangkan Heechul.

"Jadi mau nya gimana?" tanya Shindong lembut.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya ke Manager hyung. Apa pun keputusannya kita harus jalani bersama." Ucap Leeteuk menghadap anak buahnya.

Ia pun beranjak membuka pintu keluar, lalu menghilang setelah pintu tersebut tertutup keras. Hujan semakin lebat. Hati Kangin berdegup kencang seperti kilatan-kilatan cahaya petir, aliran darahnya mengalir cepat layak nya daun-daun tertiup angin topan, keringat dingin berkucuran di dahinya sama seperti air yang mengalir deras diluar sana. Semua member merapatkan diri ke Kangin dan memeluknya, ada juga yang mengelus pundaknya untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

Suara pintu menggelincir pelan. Dari pintu tersebut terlihat sekumpulan reporter sedang berdiskusi sambil membawa note kecil dan alat tulis ditangan nya, ada pula beberapa orang yang sedang mengutak-atik kamera. Kabel-kabel berada dilantai tak beraturan.

Terasa sesuatu menepuk bahu Kangin, itu tangan Leeteuk. Ia mencoba menenangkannya. "Kita pasti bisa" gumannya sambil tersenyum. Ya … ini adalah keputusan bersama, manager juga sudah berdiskusi berkali-kali. Walaupun ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi mereka harus terima dengan lapang dada.

Hanya Kangin, Leeteuk dan manager hyung saja yang keluar, sementara member lainnya masih di ruang ini memberi dukungan. Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, sekarang mereka sudah berada depan pintu. Kangin tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Tangan nya lemas, kakinya tegang, perut nya sakit tak karuan, keringat dingin menyerbu, jantungnya berdegup kecang, sedangkan hatinya seperti ada yang menancapkan pisau dengan pelan tapi sangat tajam.

Pintu terbuka lebar, semua mata tertuju mereka. Hening beberapa saat. Ketika mereka berjalan satu langkah, cahaya kamera menyinari pandangan mereka. Terlihat penjaga disekitar itu, Mereka menuju meja yang didepanya. Meja yang cukup panjang di taplaki kain putih dan segelas air di depannya, mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing. Member lainnya berdoa diruangan tadi agar para reporter itu tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Interview dimulai, Kangin yang terkenal dengan member yang paling aktif, cerewet dan tidak pernah bisa diam hanya bisa terdiam sekarang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan di lewati. Hampir semua pertanyaan itu diwajab oleh Leeteuk. Setelah selesai tiba-tiba Kangin yang duduk di tengah-tengah berbicara.

"_joesonghamnida" _Ucap nya di microphone itu sambil membungkungkan setangah badannya. Sepatah kata itu membuat seluruh isi ruangan itu terdiam, hanya suara kamera yang berbunyi tak beraturan.

"Mianhamida, Selama ini saya selalu menyusahkan semua … Terutama Leader kami Leeteuk selalu saja dia yang meminta maaf, padahal aku yang bersalah." senyum kecil mengiasi wajahn sedihnya. Leeteuk tercengang melihatnya.

"Saya juga sangat meminta maaf pada semua member Super Junior, sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan untuk tidak melakukan aneh-aneh, tapi saya tetap saja nakal. Terutama pangeran kecil kita, Donghae." Mata Kangin mulai memerah dan berair, tapi senyum kecilnya masih belum lupt dari mukanya.

"Saya juga meminta maaf pada para seluruh ELF yang setia dengan saya sampai saat ini, selalu tersenyum menyemangati kami, selalu beriteriak semangat tanpa lelah sedikitpun. Juga saya meminta maaf pada menager kami yang lelah karena perbuatan yang saya lakukan …" Air matanya turun menghujani pipinya. Ia terhenti dan menunduk dengan pandangan mata kebawah, sementara suara kamera dan cahayanya masih berbunyi tak beraturan.

Ditelannya sekumpulan air dimulutnya, ia pun melajutkan kata-katanya dengan berpandangan kedepan. "Permohonan maaf ini saya ajukan pada semua orang yang menonton atau membaca berita ini, terutama pada orang yang saya trabak, orang yang pernah berkelahi dengan saya, dan juga pada bar-bar yang pernah saya kacau kan." Air matanya masih turun tak beraturan.

"Mungkin hanya kata maaf yang saya bisa ucapkan saat ini, tapi saya berjanji pada semua member super junior dan ELF agar saya akan memberbaiki keburukan-keburukan saya, dan saya akan kembali dengan Kangin yang baru, Kangin yang bisa membanggakan Super Junior , ELF , dan semuanya."

Ia berdiri.

"_gamsahamnida"_Ia pun mendudukan setengah badan nya lagi.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, Kangin kini sedang menjalani masa hukumannya. Tidak tampil dilayar kaca. Semua variety show dan performance nya di batalkan. Ia hanya bisa meliat membernya yang sedang tampil di layar TV tanpa dia. Sungguh senang hatinya saat melihat membernya menangis terharu karena mendapat penghargaan. Saat pulang ke dorm pasti mereka menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alam kepada Kangin. Sedih, senang, gembira mereka lawan bersama. Mereka juga sering makan bersama, dan meluangkan waktu bersama.

_Keharmonisan kita semakin bertambah, apalagi saat dua kejadian itu terjadi_. _Kejadian ini dan kejadian Hangeng …_

_**********__13elieve Their Prom15e__ ***********_

YUP! SELESAIII! Gimana jelek ya? Miaaan TT_TT tapi makasih ya udah bacaaaa ^-^  
Love you :***

Aku juga mau bikin yang part nya Hankyung dan Kibum, tapi aku mau liat ini dulu. Kalo ini lumayan komennya *ga berharap banyak juga* aku bakalan lanjutin

Liat Kangin makan mangga  
Heechul cantik seperti bunga  
Semua yang udah baca  
Jangan lupa komen ya (:

Gapapadeh kalo cuman setitik.


End file.
